¿como paso?
by Fiorella Blanco
Summary: ella una chica timida molestada por todos sus compañeros de la preparatoria konoha solo por su nivel economico y con un pasado muy triste
1. Chapter 1

_Lunes 4 de agosto _

Ya estaba amaneciendo , el sol entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto ,abrí lentamente mis ojos,tratatando de acostumbrarme a la luz del día ,me levante de la cama ,veo el reloj que está en mi mesita de noche , ya son las "6:00 am" es hora de alistarse , aunque la verdad no tenga ganas de nada , pero hoy es lunes y tengo que ir a la secundaria. Me pongo mis lentes, sin ellos veo todo borroso y no puedo ver nada.

Entro al baño quitándome la ropa y los lentes me ducho rápidamente . me cambio me pongo mi uniforme que consta de una falda negra que me queda 4 dedos bajo la rodilla, la blusa blanca con un lazo negro y la chompa azul marino que es 3 veces mas grande , se que es extraño pero…. me gusta usar las ropas holgadas y me siento bien con ello, aunque las demás personas me vean como un bicho raro

Bajo al primer piso y entro a la cocina-comedor no están grande ni menos lujosa solo tiene lo necesario de una cocina ,preparo el desayuno que se basa en leche y pan ,es lo único que hay .pongo en la mesa los dos vasos de leche y la panadera con 4 panes ,me siento y comienzo a comer . mi mirada se fija en la foto del marco de la pared no puedo evitar que las lagrimas aparezcan

—como quisiera que estuvieran aquí —dice en un susurro ,de repente escucha pasos se limpia rápidamente la cara y continua tomando la leche

—buenos días,hija —entra un hombre de 44 años de cabello largo y negro sentándose en la silla enfrente de ella

—buenos días padre —dice forzando una sonrisa

—hinata,hoy voy a llegar tarde asi que no me esperes despierta —hablo hiashi

—de acuerdo —levantándose y poniendo el vaso en el fregadero —voy al baño

Subo arriba ,entro al baño,me lavo los dientes ,me peino mi cabello negro-azulado que me llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros y me hago una trenza . Agarro mi mochila y bajo por las escaleras , camino a la puerta no sin antes despedirme de mi padre.

Tengo que apresurarme, si quiero llegar temprano hoy comienza el nuevo semestre ,llego al paradero y tomo el carro me siento atrás, de todos modos el bus va a demorar cuarenta minutos en llegar a la secundaria y encima ni siquiera en la puerta ,tengo que caminar tres cuadras mas , y todo porque vivo en el sur y la preparatoria es en el otro lado ,ósea el norte , si , así es, en el norte donde viven todos los ricos y obviamente la secundaria a la cual asisto también es de ricos y se preguntaran que hago yo una chica pobre en un colegio de ricos, simple por una beca.

Veo por la ventana , ya puedo ver las casa lujosas y los edificios de más de 10 pisos, me acomodo los lentes y suspiro . Capaz cualquier persona quisiera estudiar en la secundaria konoha pero… yo no .

**Conductor **—av konoha ,nadie más va a bajar ,bien —cierra la puerta y vuelve a arrancar

**Hinata **—eh? Dijo av kono… —miro hacia la ventana y veo como el carro se está alejando de mi paradero – oh no, espere .baja, baja ,baja , baja —el carro para y ella baja , una vez con sus pies en tierra firme , emprendió camino al colegio

—genial ahora tengo que caminar 6 cuadras, valla que no puedo comenzar mejor el día —dice en tono sarcástico mirando lo lejos que se veía la secundaria desde donde estaba.

Entro por la enorme reja de la entrada , no hay duda que es el mejor colegio del país de seis pisos y que ocupa como seis casas juntas ,veo como los estudiantes van llegando ,bajando de sus carros de último modelo y presumiéndolo a los demás ,algunos bajando de sus limosinas ,otros en sus motos, de la nada una chica rubia pasa de mi lado derecho corriendo.

—oye tu , apártate _escucho a alguien gritar atrás mío ,volteo para encontrarme con una pelirroja que corría hacia donde yo estaba —apártate estorbo —me empuja y hace que caiga al suelo

—karin ,apurate se esta llenando —dice exasperada la rubia que iba corriendo delante de ella

Veo como esas dos chicas van hacia donde hay un montón de estudiantes, viendo algo que supongo hay en la pared . me levanto y camino hacia ahí , todos los estudiantes se amontonan y no puedo ver nada ,todos me tapan , veo a las dos chicas que también están en la misma situación que yo

—maldición ino , no veo nada —declara la peliroja enojada

—yo tampoco karin , que hacemos?_responde la rubia en tono frustrado

También escucho otras conversaciones

**Estudiante 1 **—maldición , mi madre me va a matar—murmura un chico intentando en vano reprimir el pánico que sentia cada vez mayor

**Estudiante 2** — no creo que sea tan malo solo estás en el puesto 18

**Estudiante 1** —en el puesto 18 de 25 alumnos , 25 —dice recalcando esto último —le prometi a mi madre que si me dejaba ir a la fiesta del anterior sábado ,iba a estar entre los 10 primeros ,ahora no lo tomara muy bien —contesta atemorizándose por la idea

_Ahhhhh , los puestos académicos ,que tonta lo había olvidado_ —pensaba la peliazul volteándose dispuesta a ir al salón ,cuando escucha gritos.

—mira llego sasuke-kun —dice Karin señalando el carro que se estacionaba entusiasmada por la llegada de este

—si, vamos —veo como esas dos y casi todas la chicas se dirigen a el como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo,forman un círculo alrededor del carro gritando su nombre a todo pulmón como idolatras adorando a su ídolo ,veo bajar a un chico de cabello negro y ojos ónix pero mi vista presta más atención al chico que se le acerca, lentamente se va formando una sonrisa en mi rostro .

_Naruto-kun_ me hace feliz solo poder verle ,ver esos hermosos ojos azules y poder ver en ellos el cielo, eres en verdad una maravillosa persona ,aunque… no te conozca , tienes el poder de hacer que mi mundo oscuro se ilumine aunque sea por un momento poder sentir que soy alguien importante ,siempre he admirado tu fuerza ,valentía ,optimismo y tus ganas de seguir adelante es para mi tan perfecto pero a la vez tan diferente a mi ¿por que? ,por que tiene que ser asi ,porque tengo que ser alguien que no es nada para ti —suspiro tristemente siguiendo mi camino y yendo a clase

—hola theme —dice un rubio con una sonrisa en su cara tendiendole la mano en forma de saludo ,a la cual este correspondio en un apretón de manos

—usuratonkachi —esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible

—¿ carro nuevo? —pregunta

—regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños n° 15—contesta no dándole mucha importancia

—wow ,es el ultimo modelo de este mes , valla que tus padres tienen una gran influencia , nisiquiera ha salido —murmura sorprendido

—como sea ….vamos al salón

—bien —naruto trata de apartar a las fans locas de sasuke para poder pasar —chicas , con permiso ,permiso —musito amablemente, finalmente ambos logran salir y se dirigen a la puerta —siempre lo mismo con tus fans,casi no salimos —dijo el rubio enojado

—que molestas —murmura fastidiado

—pero , vamos sasuke, ve el lado positivo , tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies —el pelinegro solo ignora ese comentario y continua caminado

Sakura se les acerca corriendo ,levantando su brazo derecho y agitando la mano —sasuke kun ,te extrañe mucho en estas vacaciones —dice sonriente caminando a lado de el

—nh —responde inexpresivo ,empezando a caminar hacia la entrada estaban acercándose a la puerta cuando la pelirosa habla

—sasuke kun acaso no veras en que puesto quedaste el semestre pasado? —pregunta sakura

—es cierto theme,vamos —naruto lo jala y empieza a empujar a todos y los tres pasan quedando delante y fijan su vista en el puesto n° 1

-theme hay un empate en el primer puesto

\- de que hablas naruto ,imposible_sakura dice no creyéndole a este—sasuke-kun no pudo empatar —la peli rosada mira el primer puesto y se sorprende

\- pues theme has empatado el primer lugar con hyuga hinata …. ¿quien es? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza ratando de recordar ese nombre

\- con la rara —dice sakura con desprecio en su voz y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo—no puedo creerlo sasuke-kun , seguro hizo trampa —susurra convencida

Se les acerca un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta con un expresión aburrida —no lo creo ,no por nada tiene la beca sakura . ademas de que participo el año pasado en el concurso de matematicas representando a la secundaria ganando la medalla de oro —explico el pelinegro

—pura suerte ,shikamaru ,pura suerte - hablo sakura

—cambiando de tema ,mira sakura-san estas en el quinto lugar- dice el rubio

—en el quinto ? no es posible —responde negando con la cabeza

—si en el quinto , en el segundo esta shikamaru, tercero shino,cuarto ino

inner de sakura : que esa maldita ino-cerda me gano —se dice internamente indignada

—y tu en que puesto quedaste naruto? —habla shikamaru

—eh ? no se ,a ver —va viendo todo los nombres hasta llegar al suyo , su semblante cambia de feliz a triste

—en el ultimo puesto, otra vez, no puedo creer que sean amigos , son totalmente diferentes ,sasuke en el mejor puesto y tu … en el peor

—callate ,tuve un mal semestre es todo —dijo el bastante calmado

—pues siempre tienes malos semestres ,naruto –bromea shikamaru

Toca el timbre y sasuke se aparta de ellos sin decir nada y camina hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos

—sabes que mejor vamos a clases ,ya toco el timbre—responde naruto enojado ,voltea y se da cuenta que no esta sasuke —ah y el theme? —lo ve entrando por la puerta —theme espéranos —los 3 lo siguen

—espérame sasuke-kun —habla sakura y los 4 entran por la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

En el salon ,todos ya estaban hablando ,contando las experiencias en sus vaciones ,excepto una peliazulada ,cuando entra el maestro

kakashi :chicos ,a sus lugares (todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares)muy bien , buenos dias alumnos

todos:buenos dias profesor

asi pasaron 3 horas aburridas de historia , cuando toco el timbre de recreo todos salieron

naruto:theme ,vamos a la cafeteria

karin: sasuke-kun te he preparado un bento ,es tuyo , solo tienes que almorzar conmigo

sasuke :no quiero ,vamos dobe ,sakura

sakura :si

ino:que suerte la de sakura al ser amiga de sasuke

karin (se acerca al basurero ha pisadas furiosas y apachurra el bento y lo bota en el basurero)

ino (la sigue) karin ,estas bien

karin :por que sasuke , por que_dice con voz llorosa

en la cafetería,los 3 amigos estaban en la mesa

-naruto puedes intentar comer como una pesona normal ,pareces un cerdo _dice la pelirosada asqueada con la forma de comer de su amigo

-qgfue disjhtehes saukura sian?_habla naruto masticando

-aunque sea no hables cuando estas comiendo ,quieres naruto _dijo enojada sakura

-pero no te enojes sakura-chan

-no puedo creerlo que pertenezcas a una de las familias mas ricas ,ni modales tienes

Una peliazulada entraba al comedor dirigiéndose a agarrar una bandeja pidió un sándwich de pollo , una empanada de queso y un vaso de gaseosa coca cola ,y se va al fondo ha sentarse en una mesa,siempre se sentaba sola a comer ,mientra ella comia todos la miraban mal y hablaban pestes de ella

-mira a la rara

-parece ciega con esos ojos tan horrendos

-es un insulto para el colegio que ella este aquí ,he hablado con mi papi y me ha dicho que hara todo lo pisible para botarla este año

-es tan fea que seguro su madre la dejo por eso (todos se reian y eso no paso desapercibido para sakura,sasuke y naruto pero no decian nada ,eso siempre pasaba asi que no le daban importancia)

La peliazulada trataba de ignorarlos pero en el fondo le dolia que hablaran asi de ella que no les habia hecho nada

-oye ,sakura chan , vas a comerte tu empanada

-que ya te acabaste tu comida , eres un gloton , pero no no voy a comermela ,toma

\- sakura chan no crees que estas comiendo muy poco

-por que lo dices

-por que solo estas comiendo solo una ensalada

\- hay naruto ,a diferencia de ti , yo si cuido mi cuerpo , ademas estoy haciendo dieta ,este cuerpo no se hace por arte de magia sabras tu

-pero si sigues asi ,vas parecer una calavera sakura-chan

-que has dicho imbécil(le golpea en la cabeza )

-au _dice frotándose la parte golpeada_, sakura chan eso dolio

-te lo mereces , baka

-vamonos ya _interrumpre sasuke, parándose, los otros 2 tambien se paran iban hacia la salida ,cuando una peliazulada caminaba y una castaña sentada pone su pie apropósito y la hace tropezar haciéndole soltar su bandeja y cayendo esta en la cara de sasuke y la bebida que se encontraba mojándole toda su camisa ,la peliazulada comienza a termblar ,todos los que se encuentran en el comedor miran la escena

-sasuke:que no tienes ojos

-hinata(mirando el piso):l- lo siento ,lo s-siento ,lo siento ,lo siento, lo siento

-sasuke : ya cállate , no me importa tus disculpas ,maldita sea (viendo su mojada camisa)

-sakura: que te pasa tonta ,que no te fijas por donde caminas ,mira lo que le has hecho a sasuke kun, ,sasuke kun estas bien?

Sasuke se dirige a la salida sin decir nada

-theme esperame(naruto lo sigue)

-sakura:capaz sasuke no te diga nada,por que el es muy bondadoso ,pero yo si porque no te largas del colegio ,nadie te quiere aquí(los ojos de hinata empiezan a humedecerse) que , ahora vas a llorar (se va corriendo y todos se reian y decían: lárgate de aquí ,solo eres una molestia)

Naruto estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño esperando que sasuke salga

-theme por fin sales

-vamos al salón

-que bueno que tenias tu uniforme de deporte en tu locker,sino hubieras estado caminando por los pasillos con la camisa mojada ,aunque, eso seria muy divertido

-callate quieres(toca el timbre)

-todos los estudiantes dirigirse al auditorio de inmediato_se escuchaba por el megáfono

-parece que tenemos que ir al auditorio theme

-para que será

-seguro la vieja hablara

-andando

Una peliazulada se encontroba en la azotea

Hinata(llorando):por que son asi , no les hecho nada

En el auditorio ,todos los alumnos ya estaban y como aun no comenzaba todos hablaban , un pelinegro y un rubio se sentaron en la cuarta fila

Sasuke:para quien guardas ese asiento ,dobe_viendo como naruto ponía su botella de agua en el asiento

-naruto:para sakura,donde estará_viendo a todos a lados hasta que la ve levanta su mano y empieza a gritar_por aquí sakura(ella se acerca,naruto saca la botella y la pelirosada se sienta en el medio de los dos)

Pasaron 5 minutos mas y ningún profesor aparecia y todos seguían hablando y mirando a cierto azabache

-que fastidio_dice sasuke

que theme no te alegra que estemos perdiendo clases

-si eres baka naruto ,el fastidio de sasuke proviene de esas fastidiosas chicas que lo acosan con sus miradas y en especial ese molesto club de fans

-pero sakura chan ,antes tu también pertenecías a ese club_haciendo memoria _hasta creo que tu fuiste la que lo creo junto con Karin e ino ,si no me equivoco

-eso era antes,cuando era una niña ,ahora he madurado y veo y entiendo mejor las cosas y pienso antes de hacerlas

-pero eso fue en segundo de secundaria solo ha pasado tres años

-sabes que naruto ya no quiero hablar contigo (entra un profesor y se dirige al estrado)

-muchachos (nadie le hace caso y siguen hablando )silencio (le siguen haciendo caso omiso)silencio_dice el profesor _(aparece una mujer de cabello rubio con dos coletas ojos verdes y una gran delantera

-dejamelos a mi

-como diga tsunade sama_iruka le da el micrófono a tsunade

-(gritando )callense mocosos de mierda(todos se callan y miran al frente)

-tsunade sama recuerde que esta en un colegio_susurra una chica que esta a su lado ,de cabello negro corto y que tiene un cerdo en los brazos

-lo se shizune _le dice apartando el micrófono y volviendo a hablar_buenos días alumnos

-buenos días ,directora_todos dicen en coro

-muy bien , lamento la demora ,hubo un contra tiempo ,pero ya no interesa están aquí por que comenzaremos con la ceremonia del comienzo de semestre,espero que todos este semestre comienzen con el pie derecho ,todos_mirando a naruto

-por que me mira a mi _le dice a sakura sin dejar de mirar adelante

-capaz por que siempre tienes el peor puesto

Despues de que la directora hablara 2 horas , todos estaban bostezando y dourmiendose

-sakura , theme, jamas diria esto pero prefiero hacer clases que escuchar hablar a esta vieja

-callese naruto

-parece que tiene ojos en todos lados ,para mi que es un extraterrestre eso no es de humanos _susurraba naruto a sakura y a sasuke

-que te calles naruto , sino quieres quedarte en detención

\- no señora

-bien ,ya acabando ,se esta realizando la fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo semestre (todos gritan ) bien , ya callense(todos se callan ) sera este sabado ,espero que todos asistan ,bien retirense a sus salones

Todos salen retirandose del auditorium ,llendo a su salon una rubia y una peliroja hablaban

Karin: ino ,tenemos que ser el centro de atención de la fiesta

Ino:obio karin,lo malo es que todos mis vestidos ya los he usado ,necesito algo nuevo (se miran complices)

Karin:estás pensando lo mismo que yo _ino asiente

Karin y ino dicen felices :hay que ir de shopping


End file.
